There for you
by Zwei Baskerville
Summary: Universo alterno. Todo lo que rodea a Alice puede cambiar de un momento a otro, más aún cuando tiene que conocer a una misteriosa familia perteneciente al ducado Nightray, aunque puede que ese encuentro no sea tan simple como aparenta ¿Acaso alguien ya lo había planeado desde hace tiempo? Tener que involucrarse con ellos no será fácil y peor si tiene que ver a ese cabeza de algas.


**Debo decir que este es mi primer fanfic publicado, no considero que para ser el primero todo valla miel sobre hojuelas, así que cualquier comentario, duda o aclaración será bien recibido, sobre todo me serian de mucha ayuda para mejorar conforme avance la historia :3 . Esta no es una de mis parejas favoritas, es mas, se me hace algo descabellado que se me haya ocurrido algo como esto, pero de cierta forma me gusta y espero que a ustedes también. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jun Mochizuk. ¡Oh! y una cosa mas... esto es un universo alterno, puesto que las edades de los personajes se relacionan con algunos que no pertenecen a la misma época.  
**

* * *

Solo aquellas notas podían hacerme sentir bien, en paz, como si fuera yo misma, como si ella aun estuviera aquí. Es lo único que me queda.

No soy como las demás niñas de mi edad, no me interesan las mismas cosas, no me comporto cómo debería de ser. Algunas veces simplemente ni se lo que hago, pero solo estaba segura de una cosa, cada vez que tocaba el piano y podía escuchar esa hermosa canción era como estar sumergida en un confortante sueño del que no quería despertar.

-Alice, Oswald ya está aquí, recuerda que teníamos un asunto pendiente jovencita, y ahora ya no podrás escapar- La voz de Lotty detrás de mi interrumpió la melodía.

-Ya te escuché- Me levanté y camine hacia la puerta, entré al carruaje en donde ya había visto que se encontraba Oswald -Pensé que te tardarías más en llegar-

-Siempre cumplo mi palabra, además la fiesta ya es mañana y como no eres nada fácil de manejar yo mismo quise venir a supervisar que todo esté bien- Miró por la ventana para ver si Lotty venía -Además con la ayuda de Lotty esto será sencillo, deberías ser un poco más considerada con ella- ¿Considerada? Ella estaba aquí solo porque le interesa mi tío Oswald, y no de forma material, no, ella en verdad se había enamorado de el. No sé si se dé cuenta pero al parecer para ella es como la luz de sus ojos, solo que él no tiene ningún interés en nadie y esa mujer solo pierde su tiempo esperando a recibir algún mínimo de afecto. Estupideces.

-Todo en orden- entró y se sentó a un lado de Oswald con una sonrisa -Le dije a los sirvientes que no sabría hasta que hora regresaríamos pero que tuvieran todo listo para la comida-

-Por favor no me digas que piensas en tardar todo una eternidad solo por un solo vestido, y eso que ni es tuyo- Oswald no era la clase de tipo que disfrutaba ir de compras, por esa razón siempre le dejaba ese tipo de asuntos a Lotty.

-Pues hubiera sido más sencillo si Alice me hubiera acompañado el día que yo vine por el mío, además si yo le comprara uno sin su consentimiento se qué no le gustaría; tu sobrina es algo especial y difícil de complacer- Oswald dio un pequeño suspiro y me miró

-Créeme, lo se- Respondió con una ligera sonrisa casi imposible de ver. Sabía lo que el lograba ver a través de mis ojos, a mi madre, Lacie.

No pude conocerla, ella murió antes de que yo naciera, lo único que he sabido es que tuvo un accidente junto con mi padre y ambos fallecieron al mismo tiempo. Solo por fotos he llegado a verla, lo único que me queda de ella es su imagen, un pequeño conejo de felpa y una canción, una hermosa canción que ella y Oswald compusieron, la cual lleva su mismo nombre.

-¡Llegamos!- Lotty fue la primera en salir y dirigirse a la tienda, estaba más emocionada de lo que yo debería estar.

-Si me quedo sin piernas de aquí a mañana ¿No tendré que pasar por esto cierto?- Pregunté a Oswald mientras entrabamos a la tienda para encontrarnos con Lotty.

-No digas esa clase de cosas, y si tu propósito es el no querer ir con más razón te llevare, no importa si te falta una pierna, un brazo o un ojo, tu asistirás -sus palabras se escuchaban serias que a cualquier persona le causaría escalofríos.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque así debe de ser- contestó con calma.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Era desesperante.

-Porque cada quien debe de conocer su lugar como un Baskerville, ser visto y respetado, pero sobre todo tener el conocimiento sobre cualquier cosa que te rodea-

-¡¿Pero por...?!-

-Porqué... YO LO DIGO- Me miró fijamente, habló haciendo énfasis en cada palara para que retumbara en mis oídos. Seguimos caminando, eso daba por terminado ese tema.

-Tch... ¿Por qué yo?- dije casi en un susurro para mi misma.

-¡Alice!- Lotty corrió hacia mi cargando dos vestidos -Mira este- dijo mostrando un vestido color salmón con mucho encaje -¿No es lindo? Es un color bonito y discreto para una niña de tu edad, o ve también este de color perla, se vería maravilloso con tu tono de Piel- Si, esto iba para largo...

Perdí la cuenta después de cuántos vestidos me probé después de los primeros diez. Luego de buscar y buscar elegí uno de un color azul pastel, Lotty y yo parecíamos estar de acuerdo, era algo esponjado, pero bonito sin llegar a ser ostentoso, con unos cuantos listones y un pequeño moño cerca del pecho.

-¡Es perfecto! Te verás hermosa en el Alice- Salimos de la tienda pero Oswald caminó hacía el lado contrario

-Tengo que pasar a recoger algo que me falta de mi vestimenta de mañana, no tardare mucho, pueden acompañarme- Lotty asintió y lo seguimos a una tienda de trajes de caballero. Entramos y yo busque un lugar para sentarme, estar de un lado a otro ya me había cansado así que me dejé caer en el primer asiento que vi.

-¿Alguien ha visto mis guantes? ¡Se que los dejé por aquí!- Un extraño sujeto rubio husmeaba cerca de ahí, sus ojos eran bicolor, uno dorado y otro rojo, lo que llamó mi atención.

-¿Hermano? ¡¿Hermano donde estás?!- Aparte de extraño escandaloso, parecía un tonto niño que lloraba por su madre -!¿Hoy es el día en que todo se me desaparece o que?!-

-Pero que idiota- hablé en voz baja pero creo que el sujeto ese pudo escucharme, me miró molesto y fue hacia donde estaba.

-¡Tú!- me punto con el dedo -¡Quítate de ahí!- Me gritó.

-Oye ¿Acaso me estás dando órdenes a mí?- Le contesté.

-Si, ¿A quién más niña estúpida? ¡Levántate ya!- Me agarró de los brazos y empezó a jalarme.

-¡Suéltame maldito enfermo estás loco!- me pegue a la silla lo más que pude y enganche mis pies en las patas de la silla pero el jalaba con fuerza.

-¡Suéltate!- Actuaba de forma infantil y chocante y eso que era mayor que yo.

-¡Sueltame tu primero! ¡Me estás lastimado!- Perdí fuerza, el era mas grande que yo, no tardó mucho en zafarme de la silla, salí disparada hacía el estante del frente, me golpe la cabeza y caí al suelo, ese tipo iba a morir...

-¡Aquí estaban!- Agarró un par de guantes del asiento, su cara cambió a una de desagrado -Pusiste tu trasero sobre mis guantes, ya no los quiero- los tiró al suelo, yo ya estaba planeando mi primer golpe ¡ese tipo era un fastidio!

-¡Vincent!- Alguien se acercó a nosotros, le gritó al rubio raro y después me miró a mí en el suelo, me extendió su mano, yo la tomé y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Se veía un poco más grande que el de los ojos bicolor, el tenia cabello negro y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado, era alto, vestía con una gabardina negra y traía un sombrero, un momento ¡¿Por qué lo estoy mirando tan calmada y aceptando su ayuda?! El de seguro a de ser su amigo o algo -¿Estás bien? Me disculpo por mi hermano, el a veces explota de diferentes maneras-

-¡¿Yo?! Fue ella la grosera que puso su trasero sobre mis guantes, debe de tener el culo demasiado grande para que se trague todo a su paso-

-¡Tú, maldito bastardo!- me abalancé sobre el tirando golpes a ciegas, había llegado a mi límite, mis manos jalaban fuertemente su cabello mientras mis patadas eran cada vez más fuertes, el termino cayendo de espaldas en el asiento.

-¡Gil! ¡Auxilio!- Pedía ayuda

-¡Cállate! Tú te lo buscaste!- Lo arañaba, golpeaba y demás, su hermano nos observó por un momento, suspiro y me agarro para alejarme del rubio loco.

-¡Estás demente niña! ¡Suéltala Gil! No vaya a ser que tenga rabia- sonrió en burla.

-¡Si cabeza de algas! ¡Suéltame para poder acabar con el!- Pataleaba y me retorcía para zafarme, pero al parecer él sí que era fuerte.

-¿Eh? ¡Yo no soy ningún cabeza de algas! ¡Y ya dejen de pelear, los dos se ven ridículos!- Al parecer él también había perdido los estribos.

-¡El empezó a molestarme!- acusé primero.

-¡Pero tu fuiste la culpable de todo, y no insultes a mi hermano!- Exclamó, pero yo no me rendiría ante ese tipo de persona.

-¡Yo insulto a quién yo quiera!- Varias personas dirigieron su mirada hacia nosotros, habíamos hecho mucho escándalo.

-Suficiente, nos vamos de aquí- El de ojos dorados jaló del brazo a su hermano demente, caminó unos pasos y me miro, fue como si quisiera decirme algo. Me aparté de su vista, me sentí extraña, solo desde en ese momento no volver a encontrarme con gente así.

-¿Alice estás bien?- Lotty me encontró minutos después -Escuchamos una discusión hace unos momentos y me pareció escuchar tu voz, o mejor dicho tus gritos-

-Estoy bien, fue que... Me alteré por un momento porque un loco fastidioso llegó a molestarme-

-¡¿Que, un loco?!- Me abrazo protegiéndome como una lunática, estaba siendo asfixiada contra sus pechos -¡Pudo hacerte daño!-

-Lotty... Me estas... as… ¡asfixiando!- la empujé un poco para que me dejara, quedé librelibre de esa horrenda imagen -Estoy bien, lo único que quiero es comer algo, tengo mucha hambre- Mi estómago rugía tan fuerte como un tigre.

-Entonces vámonos ya, Oswald me mandó a buscarte, te encantara el menú de hoy, pedí que hicieran costillas y puré de papa-

-¡Carne! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Lotty?!- Corrí hasta el carruaje, tener hambre era una cosa, pero saber que habría carne incrementaba más mi entusiasmo por llegar a casa. Quería comer tranquila hasta quedar satisfecha, sabía que el día de mañana no estaría a gusto. Iríamos a una fiesta por el cumpleaños de no se que hijo de un duque amigo de Oswald, por lo regular evito ir a todo ese tipo de eventos pero últimamente intentan arrastrarme a ellos, es solo cuestión de ir y sobrevivir todo el tormento por unas horas, además siendo solo una aburrida fiesta no habría ningún problema.

-¡Ha! Cabeza de algas- mascullé después de dar un bocado. Me pareció divertido decirle así a ese sujeto, su cabello en verdad como un montón de algas, o al menos así lo veo yo.

-Solo la carne hace milagros en ti Alice- Lotty habló con dulzura.

-Y hablando de milagros…- Glen aclaró su voz, parecía como si fuera a dar uno de sus sermones –Espero que tengas un buen comportamiento el día de mañana Alice, será una fiesta donde habrá gente muy importante, no te pido que tu vallas sonrías y saludes a todo mundo, pero se cortés con los que se muestran amables contigo-

-Para empezar ni siquiera se de quién es ese cumpleaños-

-De uno de los hijos del duque Nightray- bebió de su copa y prosiguió –Los Nightray siempre han tenido una buena relación con nosotros y debemos mantenerla-

-Está bien, si dan un rico buffet a base de carne podrán hacer todas las fiestas que quieran y darme invitación previa- No había escuchado mucho sobre ellos, pero por lo poco que sabía era que habían sido de mucha ayuda para los Baskerville en varias ocasiones, pero cualquiera que fuera el caso no me interesaba en nada relacionarme con ellos, al fin y al cabo para mi no son nada.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, se que es muy corto :c pero prometo recompensarlos en el que sigue. Dejen reviews y seré inmensamente feliz para continuar *-***


End file.
